luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Luggs
Mr. Luggs, the Glutton (Japanese: ター・ハン Tā Han), is a thirty-year-old portrait ghost that was released from his canvas prison by King Boo immediately prior to the events of Luigi's Mansion. As his moniker suggests, Mr. Luggs is very obese and particularly prefers all-you-can-eat buffets to three meals a day. In fact, Mr. Luggs actually ate himself to death by consuming too much food as a living being. However, even in death Luggs was not satisfied, and spent his afterlife eating food in the Dining Room of Luigi's Mansion. Luigi did not need to capture Mr. Luggs to help him in the quest to find his brother Mario. After acquiring the key to the Dining Room, Luigi simply pass Mr. Luggs and head into the kitchen. However, if Luigi captured Luggs, the green-clad ghost hunter would be rewarded with lots of treasure. When Luigi chose to capture Mr. Luggs, he discovered the Glutton next to the Dining Room table, shoving ghost jelly into his mouth. Peculiarly, Luggs ate in the dark, and after Luigi used the Game Boy Horror, Luggs' heart revealed the gluttonous ghost preferred not to be seen. As such, Luigi captured a Fire Elemental Ghost from a nearby torch with his Poltergust 3000. Luigi then proceeded to shoot flames at the table's candles, setting them aflame. After lighting all the candles, the Glutton and his dinner became visible. However, Luggs could not be captured yet. To make the Glutton vulnerable, Luigi began to suck up Luggs' ghost jelly with his trusty vacuum. Two waiters were attempting to resupply Luggs with more jelly, from their serving plates to his. Luigi quickly disposed of them with the Poltergust. Eventually, when all the food was gone, Mr. Luggs became enraged to attack Luigi by spewing fifteen fireballs at the green plumber. Each fireball caused ten HP of damage and would briefly light Luigi on fire. It's best not to get close to the angry scarfer. However, due to his obesity, Mr. Luggs quickly tired out and flop onto the table, rendering the portrait ghost vulnerable. Thus Luigi began to suck Mr. Luggs up with the Poltergust 3000. If he didn't, Mr. Luggs would get back up and breathe five more fireballs before tiring again. Although the portly ghost fought back with some strong pulls of his own, Luigi eventually emerged the victor. He drops a chest with a silver diamond, witch is the first out of three optional boss ghost. After capturing Mr. Luggs, Luigi restored light to the Dining Room and a green treasure chest appeared. Inside the chest, Luigi discovered two Gold Bars and a Silver Diamond, among other minor treasures. Gallery Screenshots File:Luggs Apearence.png Frames Image:Mr.Luggs.png| Bronze frame Image:Mr.Luggs1.PNG| Silver frame Image:Mr Luggs Gold.png| Gold frame Names in other languages Trivia *Luigi can hear Mr. Luggs's loud eating habits all the way from the hallway outside the Dining Room even when trying to enter without the key. *Mr. Luggs makes a small appearance in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! in the Luigi's Mansion Battle Field as a painting on the wall. *Mr. Luggs likes to eat in the dark. However, when Luigi lights up the candles and he becomes visible, he doesn't seem to notice that. *While vacuuming up the food on his plate, the waiter ghosts will come to fill it back up. It is advised to vacuum these ghosts as soon as possible. *He, along with Miss Petunia are the only obese ghosts in the game. *His name could be a rearrangement of "Slug" with another G or a pun on "lug", a big person. *He is the first optional Portrait Ghost in the game, and the only optional Portrait Ghost in Area 2. *If you get behind him and look left on your Gameboy Horror, you will see cheese. If you scan it, a Gold Mouse appears and gives you treasure if you catch him. This can only be done in the dark. *He and the Garbage Can Ghosts are the only ghosts in the game that are seen eating food. Category:Characters Category:Portrait Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Ghosts Category:Special Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Area 2 Portrait Ghosts Category:Males Category:Pink ghosts